The specific aim of the proposed research is to study a group of elderly hypertensive black patients in order to determine: (1) if there are significant differences in comprehension when similar groups are asked to read the same educational material written at different grade levels; and then (2) to determine the grade level at which comprehension is greatest. In order to accomplish these specific aims, an educational monograph on the antihypertensive drug minoxidil will be developed at the fifth, eighth and tenth grade reading levels. Approximately 90-120 black hypertensive patients will then be randomly allocated into one of three groups (A, B or C) by use of a random numbers table. Patients assigned to Group A will be asked to read the monograph prepared on the fifth grade level, while Groups B and C will be asked to read the monograph prepared on the eighth and tenth grade levels respectively. Comprehension will be measured by administering a quiz to all patients after they have read the information. In addition, each patient will be asked to take the Adult Basic Learning Examination (ABLE), which will measure individual reading abilities. Randomization should produce three groups with similar ages, reading abilities and levels of education, with the major difference between groups being that they have read the same information presented to them on different grade levels. Appropriate ANOVA techniques will be used to determine if groups differed significantly in comprehension. The Scheffe test will be used to determine where significant differences occurred. Positive results would illustrate the need for health professionals to be sure that written educational materials distributed to these individuals are written on grade levels that will facilitate maximal comprehension.